The present disclosure relates to a vehicle side door structure capable of meeting automobile safety standards for crash loads and mechanical requirements, and to methods of making and using the same.
Automotive manufacturers are continuously working to reduce the weight of passenger cars in order to meet ever-changing government regulations regarding fuel efficiency and emissions reduction. An automobile's largest structure is the structural body, commonly known as the body-in-white (BIW). BIW refers to the welded sheet metal components which form the structure of the automobile and to which other components are joined, e.g. the doors, the engine, the chassis, the exterior and interior trim, the seats, etc. Since it is the largest structure in the automobile, the BIW has become a target for weight reduction by manufacturers. However, much less consideration has been given to achieving weight reduction in structural components of the automobile, such as the doors.
In order to meet safety standards for side crash impact or pole side impact testing, metal crash beams made of high strength steel are incorporated in automobile side doors. The high strength and durability of the steel crash beams plays a significant role in determining the durability and crash worthiness of the side door.
It is desirable to reduce the weight of a vehicle without compromising the structural integrity and durability, and therefore the safety, of the overall vehicle. There is therefore a need for automobile structural parts, such as side doors, having a reduced weight, and a reduced manufacturing cost, while retaining the necessary mechanical properties required to meet automobile side impact safety standards.